Sentimiento equivocado
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Lily cree que él es un orgulloso engreído. Genzo cree que ella es una niña mimada. Sus personalidades los hacen ser como agua y aceite. La química entre ambos los convierte en fuego y gasolina. Genzo x Lily.
1. Como agua y aceite

Éste es un fic tipo _Lime_. 

**SENTIMIENTO EQUIVOCADO.**

**Capítulo 1.- Como agua y aceite.**

**_Munich, Alemania._**

El entrenamiento del Bayern Munich estaba en su apogeo. Dos de los ases del equipo, Stefan Levin y Sho Shu Kong, tiraban con potencia hacia la portería, pero el guardameta detenía impecablemente todos los disparos. No importaba qué tiros hicieran o desde donde lanzaran, el arquero nunca mostró señales de debilidad al momento de atajar el balón. El entrenador Schneider se mostraba más que satisfecho con el desempeño de su nueva adquisición para la próxima _Champions League_, el gran portero japonés Genzo Wakabayashi. Con él en la portería, sus posibilidades de coronarse como los campeones de Europa eran muchísimo mayores.

Sin embargo, Karl Heinz Schneider, hijo del entrenador y capitán del equipo, realizó un disparo excelente que perforó limpiamente la portería del arquero japonés. Éste observó un tanto asombrado el balón que había entrado en su meta antes de voltear a ver a su antiguo rival y ahora compañero de equipo.

Excelente tiro, Schneider.- dijo Genzo.- Realmente me sorprendiste.

Parece que eres el único que puede anotarle a Wakabayashi.- comentó Sho.

Es algo bueno, pues eso significa que será muy difícil que alguien nos meta un gol durante el torneo.- comentó Schneider.- Ahora sí seremos invencibles.

¡Muy bien hecho, Schneider!.- gritó de repente una voz femenina.- Hasta que alguien le baja los humos a esa estrellita que tienen como guardameta.

Todo el equipo, incluido el propio Wakabayashi, dirigió su mirada hacia el sitio de donde había provenido la voz, aunque Genzo sabía de sobra de quién se trataba. En la tribunas se encontraba una chica alta y delgada, con una larga y reluciente melena de color castaño oscuro, y en cuyos ojos negros se reflejaba la malicia.

Vaya, vaya. Ya llegó Doña Perfecta.- dijo Genzo, con sarcasmo.- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya te demandaron por contaminar el ambiente con el espantoso ruido que sale de tu garganta y que tú insistes en decir que se llama voz?

Cállate, Wakabayashi.- replicó la muchacha.- Al menos no hago el ridículo pretendiendo demostrar que sé jugar fútbol.

Claro, como si tú supieras mucho. Ni siquiera has de saber qué es un balón.

Ahhh, pero yo no actúo como idiota cada vez que uno de mis propios compañeros de equipo me lanza un tiro que no sé ni cómo detener.

Bueno, basta ya.- intervino Levin.- Lily, nos agrada mucho que vengas a visitarnos pero si deseas pelearte con Wakabayashi deberás esperar a que termine el entrenamiento.- continuó, dirigiéndose a la chica, quien le lanzaba miradas de franca antipatía a Genzo.

Yo no vengo a pelearme con ése.- protestó Lily.- Simplemente hago notar lo que es tan obvio.

Sí, claro... .- murmuró Wakabayashi, con sarcasmo.- Lo que aquí es muy evidente es lo antipática que eres.

¡Mira quien habla!

Lily, mejor nos vamos ya.- intervino en ese momento Marie, la hermana de Schneider.- Discúlpenme, por favor.- les dijo a los jugadores.- La culpa es mía, yo quería ver a mi padre y a mi hermano y le pedí a Lily que me acompañara, cosa que no debí de haber hecho pues ya debería de haber sabido que ella y Wakabayashi se pelearían.

A mí no me interesa pelearme con ése.- protestó Lily.

A mí no me interesa pelearme con ésa.- protestó Genzo.

Ya, como sea. Vámonos ya, por favor.- los interrumpió Marie, al tiempo que jalaba a Lily del brazo para alejarla de allí.

Levin, Sho y Schneider intercambiaron miradas entre sí y después movieron la cabeza, apesadumbrados.

Varias horas después, en un pequeño recinto de música, Lily intentaba alcanzar una nota que resultaba un tanto alta para su voz. Su gran sueño de toda la vida era ser una cantante de ópera reconocida y cantar junto a grandes personalidades como Luciano Pavarotti, José Carreras y Plácido Domingo. Tenía una bellísima voz de soprano, pero aun le faltaba mucho para poder dominarla durante los cambios de tono de una melodía, por lo que cada tarde practicaba sin descanso para poder cumplir su sueño.

Esa tarde se encontraba sola, pues la mayoría de los cantantes habían sucumbido frente a una epidemia de gripe que se estaba esparciendo rápidamente por toda la ciudad. Era invierno y en Munich hacía muchísimo más frío que en México, el país natal de Lily, por lo que la muchacha había redoblado sus precauciones para no enfermarse, debido a que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese clima tan helado. Llevaba un abrigo grueso, guantes, bufanda y gorro, y su aspecto era el de un oso polar.

Oye, Lily.- la llamó Marie Schneider.- Debo irme temprano hoy. ¡Vendrá Gino a visitarme!

Gino Fernández era el novio de turno de Marie. Cabe mencionar que, antes que Gino, Marie y Genzo Wakabayashi habían tenido un noviazgo que nunca terminó de cuajar del todo.

¿Desde Italia? ¡Oye, qué bien!.- dijo Lily, emocionada.- Me da mucho gusto por ti.

¡Síííí, tengo tanto de no verlo! Con eso de que él vive tan lejos... Pero ya estoy acostumbrada, cuando andaba con Wakabayashi era lo mismo, pues en ese entonces él estaba en Hamburgo y yo aquí.

¡Aghh! ¡Pero cómo comparas tu relación con Gino con la que tenía con ese sujeto!.- dijo Lily, con evidente desdén.- Por Gino sí vale la pena esperar, por ese tarado no.

¿Por qué no te agrada Wakabayashi, Lily?.- preguntó Marie, un tanto triste.- Es un muchacho muy agradable.

¿Agradable? ¡Ja! ¡Hasta crees!.- respondió Lily.- Es un verdadero idiota, es un maldito engreído y orgulloso, se cree que es el mejor y siempre te mira como si no fueras digna de mantener una conversación con él.

Eso no es cierto...

Claro que lo es, es un completo imbécil.

Marie suspiró, resignada.

Bueno, como sea, debo irme. ¡Nos veremos mañana!

Hasta mañana, Marie, mucha suerte y me saludas a tu novio. Ése _sí_ es un buen portero.

Marie solo sonrió, al tiempo que le hacía una señal de despedida con la mano. Lily volvió a su práctica, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil alcanzar la nota deseada, pues el frío en el recinto aumentaba y eso lastimaba mucho su garganta cada vez que la abría, así que, sin poder evitarlo, desentonó horriblemente en una parte de la canción. Antes de que su voz se apagara por completo, se dejaron escuchar unos aplausos que más parecían de burla que de otra cosa.

Vaya, vaya, así que ésta es la gran voz de la siguiente generación.- dijo Genzo Wakabayashi, con evidente burla.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí?.- reclamó Lily, muy molesta.- ¿Por qué no vas a ver si ya puso la marrana?

Uyuyuy, andamos de muy mal humor hoy, ¿verdad? No se sorprende, con lo mal que cantas...

¿Por qué no te largas y me dejas en paz?

Si tú puedes ir a interrumpir mi entrenamiento no entiendo por qué yo no puedo interrumpir el tuyo.

En primera, no interrumpí tu entrenamiento.- gritó Lily, cada vez más enojada.- Tú mismo lo interrumpiste con tu pésima actuación. En segunda, no compares tu entrenamiento al mío. Yo sí tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para dominar la voz, eso no cualquiera lo hace. En cambio, hasta un perro amaestrado podría jugar fútbol.

Genzo y Lily se miraron unos segundos con odio; ninguno podía soportar la presencia del otro por más de dos minutos. Había una antipatía muy evidente entre ambos, la cual nació el día en que se conocieron, unos meses atrás, cuando Lily llegó de México. Era un día lluvioso, y ella estaba parada en una esquina, esperando que pasara un taxi que la llevara a su lugar de hospedaje cuando Genzo pasó a toda velocidad en su automóvil y la salpicó de pies a cabeza. Él se bajó del coche con el fin de disculparse, pero ella estaba tan furiosa que no lo dejó hablar; le dijo que era un completo imbécil, que por su culpa podría enfermarse y que debía fijarse por donde iba y no ir baboseando. Él le respondió que no era su culpa que ella fuera tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de que estaba parada frente a un charco de agua y que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que el andarse cuidando de no mojar a niñas distraídas y caprichosas. A partir de ese entonces, cada vez que se veían surgía entre ellos un deseo de agredir al otro en la peor forma posible. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, era que ese sentimiento que ellos hacían pasar como odio era en realidad otra cosa...

En esos momentos, entró al lugar Salvatore Gentile, el libero italiano y pretendiente de Lily.

¿Ya estás lista, preciosa?.- saludó el joven.- ¡Ah! No sabía que estabas aquí, Wakabayashi.- añadió, sorprendido por la presencia del jugador.

Ya se iba, no tiene nada qué hacer aquí.- contestó Lily, quien aun trataba de dominar su rabia.

Claro que ya me voy, no tengo razón alguna para seguir martirizando mis oídos con tu voz.- Wakabayashi salió del lugar con paso arrogante.

¡Cómo lo detesto!.- gritó Lily, iracunda, una vez que el muchacho se fue.- Es un idiota.

A Gentile no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo que Lily y Genzo no se llevaran bien. Él era un hombre serio, reservado y frío, amante de los deportes. Ella era una mujer muy abierta, extrovertida y dulce, cuya mayor pasión eran las artes. Eran polos opuestos, eran perro y gato, eran agua y aceite. Nunca conseguirían llevarse bien.

**Notas:**

El mandar a alguien a "ver si ya puso la marrana", es una manera muy poco cortés de decirle que se vaya a freír espárrgos, o sea, que deje de molestar. Muy usado en México nnU


	2. ¿Repulsión o Atracción?

Yo te odio.

**Capítulo 2.- ¿Repulsión o atracción? **

Varios días después, Wakabayashi, Levin, Schneider y Sho descansaban después del entrenamiento de ese día. La conversación giraba en torno al fútbol, obviamente, aunque había momentos en los cuales la charla se desviaba hacia otras cosas muy diferentes... 

¿Ya vieron a la nueva asistente del equipo? Está tal y como me la recomendó el doctor.- comentó Sho.

Está muy buena.- coincidió Schneider.- Pero no es de mi tipo.

¿Bromeas? ¡Es pelirroja, qué más quieres!.- protestó Sho.

Ah, es que Schneider prefiere a las trigueñas, así como Lily.- dijo Levin, con tono de complicidad.- ¿No es verdad?

Pues... .- Schneider se limitó a sonreír por lo bajo.

Uy, pues si yo fuera tú me daría prisa, porque todo parece indicar que Gentile anda rondándola.- comentó Sho.

No me sorprende, Lily es una chica preciosa.- dijo Levin.

Sinceramente, yo no sé que le ven.- intervino Wakabayashi, quien había estado mirando a sus compañeros como si éstos se hubiesen vuelto locos.

¿Cómo que qué le vemos? ¿Estás ciego o no has notado el cuerpazo que tiene? Además, es preciosa.- dijo Schneider.

Podrá ser linda y todo lo que quieran, pero como persona es horrible.- sentenció Genzo.- Es tan solo una niña tonta, mimada y caprichosa, es inaguantable.

Estás equivocado, amigo.- lo interrumpió Sho.- Es una muchacha muy dulce, yo he hablado muchas veces con ella y es encantadora.

Sí como no.- respondió Genzo, con sarcasmo.- ¿Es que acaso soy el único que la ve como realmente es?

Más bien, eres el único que _no _la ve como realmente es.- replicó Schneider.- Si no fueras tan obstinado y orgulloso, te podrías dar cuenta de que en realidad Lily es muy buena persona.

¿Estás hablando tú o tus deseos de acostarte con ella?.- dijo Genzo, con evidente disgusto.- Quiero ver si opinas lo mismo después de que consigas tu propósito de echártela al plato.

No seas tan necio.- fue todo lo que Schneider respondió.- Un día te darás cuenta de que no es tan mala como crees.

Wakabayashi ya no respondió, simplemente le dio un sorbo a su taza de café.

Más tarde, Genzo vagaba solo por las calles de Munich cuando se topó con Berenice, la nueva asistente de la cual había estado hablando Sho.

¡Ah, hola!.- lo saludó la muchacha.- ¿Tú eres Genzo Wakabayashi, verdad? Eres al único al que aun no conozco del equipo. Soy Berenice, la nueva asistente del Bayern, mucho gusto.- la muchacha le extendió la mano, evidentemente fascinada. Se notaba a leguas que le gustaba muchísimo el portero.

El placer es mío.- sonrió Genzo. La muchacha era muy bonita y parecía ser agradable.- ¿Hacia adonde te diriges? Me gustaría invitarte un café para darte la bienvenida.

¡Oh! ¡No sabes cuánto me encantaría! Pero prometí pasar por una amiga a su clase de salsa y no le puedo fallar...

Es una lástima... En todo caso, ¿puedo acompañarte?.- preguntó él, galantemente.

¡Por supuesto!.- respondió la muchacha, muy emocionada.

Así que ambos se dirigieron a un estudio de danza localizado muy cerca de allí. Al entrar, Genzo se dio cuenta de que, para su desgracia, Lily era una de las personas que tomaban clases. Ella, ajena a su presencia, se movía con una gracia y soltura que cautivaban a los presentes. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Genzo clavó su mirada en el vaivén de sus caderas y recorrió poco a poco el bien formado cuerpo de la muchacha. La falda que Lily llevaba era muy corta, y en cada giro se levantaba dejando ver gran parte de sus muslos torneados. Wakabayashi se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su repulsión hacia Lily se había convertido en admiración.

Eh, debo ir a cambiarme.- anunció Berenice.- Ya me convenció mi amiga de tomar clases también, pero no puedo bailar muy bien con este vestido que traigo.

Claro, no hay problema, yo aquí te espero.- contestó Genzo, tratando de despegar su mirada de los movimientos sensuales de la cadera de Lily.

Sin embargo, cuando él se quedó solo, la profesora de baile se acercó a él con el fin de invitarlo a unirse también.

Vamos, venga, no se quede ahí mirando.- lo animó.

Yo no bailo, gracias.- respondió Genzo, muy serio.

¡Oh, vamos! No es tan difícil. Venga, lo llevaré con la mejor de mis alumnas.

Y sin esperar respuesta, la profesora lo tomó por un brazo y lo condujo hasta el sitio en donde Lily bailaba.

Señorita Del Valle, espero que no le moleste enseñarle a este apuesto joven a bailar.- le dijo.

Lily miró unos segundos a Genzo con burla.

Dudo mucho que aprenda, profesora. No está hecho para estas cosas.- respondió.

¿Es eso o es que más bien no sabes bailar?.- replicó Wakabayashi.- ¿No que eres la mejor?

Este comentario hizo enojar a Lily, pues lo tomó como un reto.

Muy bien. ¿Quieres bailar? Bailemos entonces.- dijo Lily, tomando a Genzo de una mano. Genzo, por su parte, tomó a Lily de la cintura con la mano que tenía desocupada.

La música comenzó a sonar; era muy movida pero a Lily no le costaba ningún trabajo seguirla; Genzo, en cambio, tuvo dificultades en los primeros compases, pero como estaba decidido a no dejarse vencer por ella, no tardó en imitar sus movimientos y a mitad de la canción ya se había acoplado a Lily. Y de pronto, algo muy extraño comenzó a suceder. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y una extraña atracción comenzó a invadirlos. Sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más y más sensuales y atrevidos. La diminuta blusa que Lily llevaba se subió un poco, de manera que Genzo ya tenía su mano sobre la piel desnuda de la cintura de ella. Él sentía como el contacto con esa suave piel le quemaba la mano y lo invadía del deseo de recorrerla toda, de principio a fin. Las caderas de ambos se movían al unísono, como si sus cuerpos estuviesen hechos para fusionarse en uno solo. Después de un giro, Lily quedó tan cerca de Genzo que ella pudo percibir su aliento en el cuello, y deseó por un momento que los labios de él la invadieran de besos. Ninguno podía evitarlo, a cada giro, a cada movimiento de cadera, a cada acercamiento, la química se hacía más y más grande. Cuando la canción terminó, Lily rodeó con una de sus piernas la cadera de Genzo. Lily pudo sentir la enorme virilidad de Genzo latir bajo el pantalón, luchando por romper las barreras de la tela para estar dentro de ella. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, mientras se miraban a los ojos tratando de comprender qué era lo que había pasado. Sus labios casi se rozaban...

¡Maravilloso! ¡De verdad que ustedes tienen una química perfecta!.- dijo la instructora, aplaudiendo ruidosamente.

Genzo y Lily se soltaron inmediatamente, como si el contacto con el otro produjera quemaduras graves.

Lo siento, pero no es lo mío.- murmuró Genzo, al tiempo que se alejaba en dirección a la puerta.- Nos veremos después, Berenice.- añadió, dirigiéndose a la muchacha que los había estado observando con la boca abierta.

Lily lo vio irse, mientras trataba de controlar el latir de su corazón... Y el de su deseo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varios días después, Lily y Salvatore Gentile se paseaban tomados de la mano. Aun no eran pareja oficial, pero era obvio que pronto lo serían. Sin embargo, esa tarde Salvatore estaba más callado y distante que de costumbre.

¿Qué te pasa?.- le preguntó Lily, con suavidad.

¿Qué me pasa de qué?.- respondió Gentile.- No me pasa nada.

Estás muy callado...

¿Y ya por eso significa que me pasa algo?

No te enojes, solo quiero saber si puedo ayudarte en algo...

Si pudieras ayudarme en algo ya te hubiera pedido ayuda, ¿no crees?.- Gentile la soltó de la mano y caminó unos pasos delante de ella.

No tienes por qué portarte así conmigo.- protestó Lily.- Solo quiero saber si estás bien...

Ya te dije que sí, no tienes por qué seguir molestándome con eso.

De acuerdo, no te enojes...

¿Cómo no quieres que me enoje? Siempre me sales con cosas como ésa y sabes que me molesta mucho que me interroguen.

Ya, está bien, lo lamento.

O sea, vengo desde a Italia a verte, y tú te la pasas interrogándome.

¡Ya! Te dije que lo siento. No es para tanto.

¿Qué no es para tanto? ¿Crees acaso que ando de humor para tonterías como ésta? Estaría mucho mejor entrenando para la siguiente temporada.

Lily ya no respondió; muy dolida, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó en sentido opuesto, haciendo caso omiso de la petición que le hacía Gentile para que volviera.

Es un verdadero idiota.- murmuró Lily, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Había llegado a las cercanías de la _Sankt Michaels-Hofkirche _. Se sentó en una banca localizada en un parque cercano, tratando de descargar toda su rabia.

No lo entiendo, sino tiene ganas de salir conmigo que no salga y ya, pero que no se comporte como si fuera una obligación.- dijo en voz alta.- Dice que estaría mucho mejor entrenando, como si yo le quitara el tiempo, como si yo no estuviera dejando mis prácticas vespertinas para poder salir con él.

No me digas que la pequeña niña mimada de papá tiene problemas con su príncipe azul.- dijo una ya tan conocida voz masculina, con sarcasmo. Wakabayashi estaba parado a pocos metros de ella.

No me molestes ahora.- refunfuñó Lily. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era toparse con la persona que más detestaba.

Pues si quieres que te dé mi opinión... .- comenzó a decir Genzo.

No me importa tu opinión...

... todo esto es culpa tuya...

¿QUÉ? ¿Culpa mía? ¿Cómo te atreves a emitir un juicio así como así, sin conocer los hechos?

No necesito conocer los hechos para saber que la estás regando.

¿Y en qué te basas para decir eso, idiota?

Uyuyuy, cuida tu lenguaje niña. Digo que todo esto es tu culpa porque nunca debiste aceptar salir con él.

¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?

Tú misma acabas de decirlo, estás dejando tus prácticas de canto, que por cierto no sirven para nada, para poder estar con él. Si de verdad es cierto lo que dices de que pretendes convertirte en una gran cantante, toco madera, no deberías distraerte con tonterías como lo es el amor.

¿Ah, en serio?

Sí. El enamorarse te distrae y te hace perder el tiempo, te aparta de tus verdaderos objetivos y al final no te deja nada. Se evapora en el aire, se marcha tan rápido como llegó. No vale la pena.- respondió Genzo, con autosuficiencia.

Dices eso porque eres un amargado.- dijo Lily, levantándose de la banca y acercándose a él para mirarlo a los ojos.- Eres un maldito amargado que tiene miedo de experimentar cosas nuevas.

¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?.- gritó Genzo, apretando los puños muy enojado.

¡Porque es la verdad! Tienes miedo de tus propias emociones, las escondes detrás de una coraza de frialdad, porque deseas aparentar que eres muy autosuficiente y que no necesitas de nada ni de nadie, pero la verdad es que tienes miedo de enamorarte, tienes miedo de conocer el amor y de descubrir que en verdad tienes un corazón. ¿Y sabes qué? A mí no me importa lo que tú opines. Yo salgo con Gentile aun a costa de mis prácticas, porque yo sí deseo enamorarme, yo sí deseo conocer el amor. ¡Yo no tengo miedo de vivir!

Genzo la miró fijamente por unos instantes; el brillo en sus ojos era tan temible que Lily temió que la golpeara; sin embargo, en vez de eso, la tomó violentamente entre sus brazos y la besó con fuerza. Al principio, el beso era doloroso, porque Genzo apretaba su boca con fuerza contra la de Lily, pero después, los labios masculinos comenzaron a moverse con ternura y suavidad sobre los de ella. Sin saber por qué, Lily respondió al beso, como si su boca hubiese cobrado vida propia, y así parecía ser, pues los labios de Genzo parecían infundirle nueva vida.

Cuando él la soltó, Lily le propinó una tremenda bofetada en el rostro, antes de alejarse corriendo. Genzo simplemente la vio irse, al tiempo que se frotaba la mejilla adolorida.

Lily llegó hecha una furia a su casa. Estaba enojada con Gentile por haberla obligado a irse, estaba enojada con Wakabayashi por haberla besado a la fuerza. Pero, más que nada, estaba enojada con ella misma por haberse derretido en los labios y en los brazos del hombre que más detestaba en el mundo.

**Notas:**

_Sankt Michaels-Hofkirche:_ Catedral de San Miguel.

_Echársela al plato,_ es una manera de decir que va a formar parte la colección de mujeres conquistadas por algún hombre, en este caso, Schneider.

Para los que no lo sepan, la _salsa_ es un estilo de baile en pareja muy movido.

5

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	3. Yo te odio

**Capítulo 3. Yo te odio.**

_**En algún lugar de la Selva Negra.**_

El equipo del Bayern Munich tendría un retiro en un grupo de cabañas cercanas a un lago localizado en algún punto de la Selva Negra. Supuestamente, el verdadero motivo del retiro era que los jugadores se relajaran antes del comienzo de la _Champions League_, aunque todos sabían que únicamente iban para ver quien terminaba enredado con quien, pues muy cerca de las cabañas del equipo había una pequeña residencia de descanso para señoritas.

Wakabayashi, sin embargo, lo único que quería era olvidarse del mundo por un rato, sobre todo, quería olvidarse de la existencia de Lily Del Valle. Cada vez que pensaba en ella la exasperación lo invadía, al principio porque, según él, la detestaba con todas sus fuerzas, y después porque por más que lo intentaba no conseguía sacársela de la cabeza.

Lo que Genzo no sabía era que Lily había tomado la misma decisión que él, o sea, irse a un lugar apartado para olvidarse del planeta. Una conocida le había hablado de la residencia para señoritas que tenía una tía en la Selva Negra, y le dijo que era un lugar tranquilo y apartado, perfecto para relajarse y practicar sus clases de canto sin interrupciones, cosa que a Lily le encantó. Sin embargo, ella tampoco sabía que la situación de la cual venía huyendo la alcanzaría allá.

Lily salió a caminar a las orillas del lago, con el fin de tomar un poco de ese aire tan puro y fresco. Estaba algo distraída, de manera que no se fijó que se estaba acercando a alguien que estaba haciendo ejercicio, alguien que estaba tan distraído como ella...

Wakabayashi practicaba una rutina de entrenamiento, aunque su mente estaba ausente; tan era así que no se fijó en que Lily se acercaba por detrás. De pronto, durante un ejercicio de movimientos bruscos con los brazos, Genzo golpeó a Lily en un hombro, derribándola al suelo.

¡Oh, perdóneme señorita! Yo... .- comenzó a decir Genzo, pero se detuvo al ver de quién se trataba.

¡Idiota, lo hiciste a propósito!.- gritó Lily, indignada, al tiempo que se levantaba.

¡Fíjate por donde caminas!.- gritó Genzo.

¡Fíjate en lo que haces!

¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Fue tu culpa! ¿Qué no te fijas por donde andas o qué?

¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Y qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí?

¡Eso mismo debería de preguntarte yo! ¿Qué no deberías estar practicando tus lecciones de canto en Munich?

¿Y qué tú no deberías estar en tu entrenamiento de fútbol?

¡Estoy en un retiro!

¡Pues igual yo!

No tengo por qué aguantarte. Nuestros albergues están divididos por una cerca muy grande.

Así es. No tenemos por qué vernos, además de que este sitio es enorme.

Exactamente, así no tendré que toparme contigo a cada rato. Estaré entrenando solo, en este sitio del lago.

Y yo practicaré en el lado opuesto.

Perfecto.- dijo Genzo.

Perfecto.- dijo Lily.

Ambos se miraron con rabia por unos instantes, antes de que el recuerdo del beso que se habían dado los invadiera. Lily, sin decir nada más, se alejó bruscamente por donde venía. Wakabayashi la miró irse, un tanto exasperado.

¡No es posible, no es posible!.- gritó Lily, cuando regresó a su albergue.- ¿Qué hace ese tarado aquí?

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Rory, su compañera de habitación.

¡Pues que me vine a este sitio para no toparme con el idiota de Genzo Wakabayashi y resulta que él también está aquí!

¿Qué? ¿Genzo Wakabayashi está aquí? ¿Y se vino solo o con todo el Bayern Munich?.- preguntó Rory, al tiempo que se asomaba por la ventana, muy emocionada.

Lily solo la vio con cara de: _Hello con tu hello_.

Mientras tanto, Wakabayashi descargaba su frustración contra Schneider.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Wakabayashi? Andas muy agresivo.- dijo el alemán.

¿Sabías acaso que esa niña mimada Del Valle anda por aquí?.- Genzo seguía muy enojado.

¿Lily está aquí? ¡Vaya que tienes mala suerte, amigo! Aunque a mí no me disgusta para nada su presencia...

Me lo imaginaba, pero mejor para mí. Entretenla todo el tiempo y así no tendré que aguantarla...

Varios días pasaron; Genzo rara vez veía a Lily, pues en verdad que ambos se tomaron muy en serio su meta de entrenar duro y no pasar cerca del territorio del otro. Sin embargo, el encuentro era inevitable en ocasiones, y cada vez que se veían ambos se lanzaban miradas furibundas, aunque rara vez cruzaron palabra.

Una mañana, Lily practicaba con ahínco sus lecciones de canto; toda la semana le había puesto mucho entusiasmo y estaba segura de que estaba haciendo grandes progresos. Su instructora de canto, por el contrario, no pensaba igual que ella.

No das bien esa nota, Del Valle. Canta la canción desde el principio.- le decía a cada rato. Y a pesar de lo mucho que amaba el canto, Lily comenzaba a frustrarse.

Al poco rato Lily no tardó en cansarse; cada vez eran más comunes sus desentonaciones. La profesora se hartó cuando Lily se equivocó por cuarta vez en el mismo tramo de la canción.

¡Eres pésima!.- le gritó, exasperada.- ¡No sé quien te dijo que podías ser cantante! ¡Eres tan mala que das lástima!

En circunstancias normales, Lily no le hubiera hecho caso. Pero ya llevaban seis horas corridas de práctica, no había dormido bien la noche anterior, no había probado alimento en más de doce horas, la cabeza le dolía y la garganta le molestaba muchísimo, así que Lily no pudo aguantar más y salió corriendo del lugar. No se fijó por donde iba, simplemente corrió y corrió a orillas del lago. Llegó hasta una roca que estaba parcialmente cubierta por unos árboles y se sentó en ella. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, simplemente comenzó a oscurecer y de pronto se desató una fuerte lluvia. Lily no llevaba puesto más que unos jeans y una blusa de manga larga, pero no le importó empaparse hasta los huesos. Era pésima. Daba lástima. Nunca, jamás, podría llegar a ser cantante...

¿Quieres que te de una neumonía o pretendes ahogarte entre tanta agua?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, detrás de ella. ¿Qué andaba haciendo él allí? Quien sabe.

No me molestes, no estoy de humor, vete.- murmuró ella, entre lágrimas.

Contra todo lo que se esperaba, la actitud de Genzo cambió por completo al darse cuenta de que ella estaba llorando.

¿Qué te pasa?.- le preguntó con suavidad.

Qué te importa.

Si sigues aquí, te enfermarás y perderás tu voz...

¿Y eso te importa? No, ¿verdad? Déjame en paz.

Deberías ponerte bajo resguardo...

¡Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer! No te metas en donde no te llaman, lárgate y déjame en paz.- Lily agachó la cabeza para que él no la viera llorar.

Wakabayashi percibió el dolor en el tono de voz de Lily. Se paró frente a ella y con suavidad le tomó el rostro con las manos. Ella lo miró con toda la rabia y el dolor que guardaba en su interior.

¿Por qué estás llorando así? Jamás te había visto hacerlo...

Debes de estar contento, ¿no? ¿No era esto lo que querías? ¿Verme humillada y derrotada?

¿De qué hablas?

¡NO VOY A SER CANTANTE! ¡SOY PÉSIMA, COMO SIEMPRE ME LO HAS DICHO! ¡MIS SUEÑOS SE ESTÁN HACIENDO AÑICOS! ¡NO SIRVO PARA ESTO, MI PROFESORA ME LO ACABA DE DECIR! ¿YA ESTÁS FELIZ?

Lily se levantó de la roca y comenzó a golpear a Genzo con furia en el pecho; éste no hizo nada por detenerla, solo la dejo hacer. Al poco rato, Lily ya no lo golpeaba sino que lloraba a lágrima viva. Genzo se acercó y la abrazó con suavidad.

Tranquila.- le susurró al oído.- Todo saldrá bien...

Lily se abrazó a él y lloró con todas sus fuerzas; Genzo se dedicó a acariciarle el cabello con ternura. Al poco rato, ella terminó con sus lágrimas, pero no lo soltó, ni él a ella.

No dejes que nadie te diga que no puedes hacer algo.- dijo Genzo, susurrando.- Ni tampoco permitas que un simple tropezón te aleje de tu sueño. Si realmente deseas ser cantante de ópera, debes seguirlo intentando, hasta que lo consigas. No hay nada que no puedas hacer si en verdad te propones conseguirlo...

Lily tomó de pronto conciencia de la situación; el pecho de Wakabayashi era tan cálido que ella ya no sentía la fría lluvia... Sus brazos musculosos le infundían una sensación de gran seguridad... Sus manos eran tan gentiles... El corazón de él latía a la par del de ella... Y su voz era tan relajante...

Lily se separó con brusquedad de Genzo y lo miró con extrañeza unos segundos. Él le devolvió la mirada, sorprendido. Acto seguido, ella murmuró un "gracias" y se alejó por entre la maleza.

"¿Ves?", susurró una vocecilla en el interior de Lily, "Tal vez Marie tenga razón y Wakabayashi no es tan desgraciado como crees". "¿Estás perdiendo la razón o qué?", gritó otra vocecilla, "¡Ese sujeto es un hipócrita! De seguro en estos momentos ha de estar burlándose de ti..." "No lo creo", dijo la primera voz, "Se portó muy amable. Además... ¿No fue algo maravilloso el estar entre sus brazos?". Al pensar esto, Lily se detuvo bruscamente.

De ninguna manera.- dijo, en voz alta.- No fue para nada maravilloso el estar con él. Es inaguantable, es odioso, es detestable, es un engreído. Yo te odio, Genzo Wakabayashi, y siempre te odiaré.

Muy en el fondo, Lily sabía que acababa de decir una gran mentira.

**Notas:**

Jaja, pues de seguro muchos se preguntarán que rayos quiero decir cuando escribo _Hello con tu hello_, pues esto significa, más o menos: _¿Qué onda con tu vida?,_ o sea, _¿Por qué te comportas así?_


	4. Durmiendo con el enemigo

**Capítulo 4. Durmiendo con el enemigo.**

Genzo Wakabayashi no sabía ya ni qué pensar. Estaba más que sorprendido por su comportamiento del día anterior, la verdad era que no se esperaba que él fuera a reaccionar así. Se suponía que él detestaba a Lily Del Valle. Se suponía que no le importaba si triunfaba o no. No era el tipo de personas que le desea el mal a otros, no deseaba ver a Lily fracasar pero tampoco le importaba si conseguía sus propósitos o no. O eso era lo que él creía. Sin embargo, cuando la vio llorar se desató en su interior un desconocido sentimiento de impotencia. No sabía por qué, pero en esos momentos él hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de que Lily no siguiera llorando. Y no era porque le molestara ver llorar a una chica, sino por otra cosa... Era un sentimiento que no podía definir con exactitud. Y lo más frustrante de todo era que él, que siempre estaba acostumbrado a ponerle una barrera a sus emociones, esta vez no podía sacarse esa extraña sensación de su interior.

Durante toda la mañana Wakabayashi anduvo tan distraído (algo poco común en él) que Sho le preguntó varias veces que si no estaba enfermo. Genzo contestaba con evasivas, lo único que querían era que lo dejaran en paz. Esa noche, Schneider, Levin y Sho tenían planeado ir a la residencia para señoritas con el fin de conocer a algunas chicas y pasar un buen rato, pero Wakabayashi rechazó la invitación que éstos le hicieron de que los acompañara. Así que, una vez que aquellos se marcharon, él salió al porche de su cabaña, a recostarse en el sillón que estaba allí y a tomarse un par de cervezas; tal vez eso lo tranquilizaría y quizá consiguiera ordenar un poco sus pensamientos.

Llevaba ya un buen rato cavilando cuando de pronto escuchó un sonido proveniente del lago, que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña. Se asomó y se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba nadando, y por los reflejos que la luna arrancaba de la larga cabellera oscura cuando flotaba en el agua, Genzo supo que se trataba de Lily. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí, pues Rory le había dicho que todo el equipo del Bayern irían a su residencia esa noche, de manera que Lily optó por nadar en el lago para no tener que ver a nadie (obviamente, al que no quería ver era a Genzo).

La chica se movía con gracia y elegancia en el agua y, después de observar por unos instantes, Genzo se percató de que estaba nadando desnuda. Al notarlo, él entró a la cabaña para no seguir espiando a la muchacha, pero su instinto de hombre lo hizo salir de nuevo. "Si ella no quiere que la observen no debería nadar sin ropa", dijo una voz en el interior de Wakabayashi. Así que, dejando de lado todos los escrúpulos, prejuicios y demás, se dedicó a contemplar a Lily.

Ésta nadaba feliz como lombriz, cuando de pronto se le vino a la mente la idea de que no conocía el grupo de cabañas en donde se hospedaba el equipo del Bayern. "¿No te da curiosidad ver en dónde se hospeda ese tarado?", preguntó una vocecilla en el interior de Lily. "Aprovecha ahora, que no ha nadie". Así que Lily se acercó a la orilla para ir a explorar las cabañas.

Cuando Genzo vio a Lily salir del lago, con el agua escurriendo por todo su cuerpo desnudo, sus muslos tersos, su vientre plano y sus senos firmes, lo invadió el deseo. Sigilosamente, se acercó al sitio en donde la muchacha había salido.

Lily se acababa de poner una bata que había llevado consigo cuando una voz masculina la sorprendió con una pregunta:

¿Siempre nadas desnuda?

Lily volteó y se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que Genzo estaba a pocos metros de ella. Inmediatamente la invadió un rubor al descubrir que él la había estado observando, pero trató de ocultarlo lo más rápido que pudo.

¿Lo disfrutaste?.- le preguntó, con desdén.

Vaya que eres egocéntrica, mira que creer que te estaba observando...

Pues más egocéntrico serás tú si piensas que nadé desnuda solo para ti. Ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí.

Lily comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cabaña de Genzo. Éste la siguió.

Así que ahora piensas invadir propiedad privada.- dijo Genzo.

No pienso invadir nada, solo quiero conocer el lugar.- respondió Lily.

Pues adelante, entonces.

Lily se sorprendió con la respuesta de Genzo, pero subió las escaleras que conducían al porche. La bata que llevaba puesta estaba hecha con un tipo de tela muy delgada, de manera que transparentaba todo lo que había debajo. Genzo la observó una vez más y el deseo de hacerla suya lo invadió con más fuerza.

Lindo lugar.- comentó Lily.- Muy agradable y acogedor.

Más de lo que te imaginas...

¿No me vas a invitar algo de beber?.- preguntó ella, en tono provocativo.

Genzo se acercó a la hielera que estaba cerca del sillón, sacó una cerveza y la destapó, pero ésta estaba muy agitada, de manera que terminó por salpicarle toda la playera que llevaba puesta. Él, sin inmutarse, inmediatamente se la quitó, dejando su torso desnudo.

Lily no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta al contemplar la increíble musculatura de Genzo; deseó con todas sus fuerzas abrazar aquella espalda musculosa y besar su increíble tórax.

Vaya que eres torpe.- comentó Lily, para tratar de alejar los pensamientos que la invadían.

Mira quien habla... .- respondió Genzo, acercándose a ella.

Yo no derramé la cerveza...

Yo no nado desnudo en el lago, provocando a medio mundo...

No hay nadie cerca...

Estoy yo...

Tú no cuentas...

No me importa lo que hagas...

¿Entonces por qué me reclamas?

Porque eres una niña mimada...

Y tú un maldito engreído...

Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos instantes y el deseo que cada uno sentía por el otro se hizo inaguantable. Se abrazaron y comenzaron a besarse y a acariciarse con fuerza y pasión. Genzo no tardó en quitarle la bata a Lily, mientras que ella le quitó la ropa. Se dejaron caer al suelo, mientras que Genzo acariciaba el cuerpo de Lily. No le importaba nada, lo único que quería era hacer suya a esa muchacha, en ese momento y en ese mismo lugar. Lily comenzó a jadear, su mente se había dejado llevar por el mar de sensaciones que la envolvían.

Genzo, hazme tuya... .- susurró.

Él, sin perder ni un instante más, comenzó a hacerla suya; Lily gritó de placer y su cuerpo se arqueó para recibir su impulso. Genzo le hacía el amor de una manera frenética y desesperada. Las caderas de ambos se movían al unísono, sus cuerpos se fusionaron perfectamente, cual candado y llave. Lily tomó de pronto la iniciativa y empujó a Genzo, haciendo que éste se acostara, para quedar ella encima de él. Lily se agitaba, se movía de un lado a otro, mientras que Genzo la acariciaba. Lily se arqueó violentamente hacia atrás cuando la invadió el éxtasis. Después, bajó de él y se acostó en el suelo. Pero Genzo no estaba satisfecho aún, y tomó a Lily por la cintura.

¡Ahhh, no te detengas!.- gritó ella.

Sho regresaba por un paquete de cervezas a la cabaña cuando lo sorprendieron unos sonidos un tanto sospechosos. Se acercó con paso sigiloso y vio que Wakabayashi estaba en plena acción con... ¡Lily!

Vaya, vaya, si eso haces con las chicas que odias no me imagino qué harás con las que te gustan.- murmuró. Inmediatamente se dio la media vuelta y se alejó por donde llegó.

Genzo estaba por llegar al clímax, al igual que Lily. Ambos jadeaban y se retorcían. Genzo se sentó y acomodó a Lily de espaldas a él, al tiempo que le besaba el cuello con fruición. Ella levantó sus brazos y acarició el cabello de Genzo con sus manos.

¡Gen! ¡Oh, Gen!.- gritó Lily, cuando ambos llegaron al éxtasis.

Después, ambos se dejaron caer al suelo, exhaustos. Lily no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormida en los brazos de Genzo...

Horas después, cuando Lily despertó, Genzo la mecía suavemente y le acariciaba con delicadeza la espalda. Ella se acurrucó unos segundos contra su pecho desnudo antes de tomar conciencia plena de lo que había pasado.

Lily se separó de él y se levantó con brusquedad; miró a Genzo con sorpresa e incredulidad unos instantes, para después tomar su bata y salir corriendo de allí. Wakabayashi la miró irse, sintiendo en su interior una extraña sensación de pérdida...

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Sho, Levin y Schneider hablaban sobre lo bien que les había ido en la fiesta a la que fueron. Wakabayashi respondía distraídamente con un "ajá" cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Pero Schneider se dio la vuelta en vano, porque Lily no se apareció ni un instante por allí.- comentó Levin.

Sí, fue una lástima.- dijo Schneider.

Quien sabe que andaba haciendo... .- terció Sho, al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada de complicidad a Wakabayashi. Éste lo notó y se puso muy serio.

No sé ni me importa, me da igual lo que haga ésa.- añadió Genzo, presurosamente.

Me lo imagino... .- murmuró Sho, en un tono irónico. Genzo se dio cuenta de que él sabía algo, pero no estaba dispuesto a contar nada de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

De cualquier forma.- añadió Levin, quien no se había dado cuenta del intercambio de miradas entre Genzo y Sho.- Schneider no conseguiría nada, puesto que Salvatore Gentile ya vino a reclamar lo que es suyo.

¿Cómo?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendido.

¿Qué no lo sabes? Llegó esta mañana a ocupar la cabaña que está más cercana al límite de la propiedad que colinda con el otro albergue.- anunció Schneider.- Todo parece indicar que vino a ver a Lily.

Genzo se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y salió de la cabaña. Caminó hecho una furia hasta las cercanías de la cabaña en donde supuestamente estaba hospedándose Gentile. Efectivamente, el auto deportivo del jugador italiano estaba estacionado en las afueras.

Wakabayashi no lo entendía, pero una furia increíble se posesionó de él al escuchar que Salvatore había ido a visitar a Lily. El solo hecho de imaginárselos juntos le revolvía las entrañas.

Cuando haces tuya a una chica, solo tuya aceptas que sea.- comentó Sho, a sus espaldas.

¿De qué hablas?.- preguntó Genzo, tratando de dominar su ira.

Bien que sabes. Los dos conocemos perfectamente bien el motivo por el cual Lily no se apareció anoche en la fiesta...

Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo... .- advirtió Genzo, apretando los puños.

Tranquilo, compañero, no diré nada, pero sinceramente creo que ya caíste.- respondió Sho, con calma.

No sé de que hablas...

Bien que lo sabes. Pero si quieres pretender que no, esta bien por mí. Es tu problema, no el mío.

Sho regresó a su cabaña, mientras que Genzo trataba de descubrir por qué sentía tanta rabia al pensar en Salvatore Gentile. Y tampoco entendía por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Lily...


	5. Me perteneces

**Capítulo 5. Me perteneces.**

Lily no había podido dormir en toda la noche. No podía creer lo que había hecho. ¡Se había entregado al hombre al que más odiaba! "¿Pero en qué demonios pensabas?", se reclamaba a sí misma. "¡Solo a ti se te ocurre meterte a la cueva del lobo! Seguramente ha de estar regocijándose con sus amigos por haber conseguido que cayeras en sus redes...". Sin embargo, lo que más le dolía no era eso, sino el hecho de que nunca en su vida había experimentado lo vivido la noche anterior. Nunca se había sentido así en los brazos de ningún hombre. Mientras más la acariciaba Genzo más deseos tenía de que siguiera haciéndolo, sus manos le reinventaron la piel y sus besos le incendiaron el cuerpo. Y no podía dejar de pensar en la sensación de paz que experimentó cuando se quedó dormida entre sus brazos. "Nunca, jamás, me habían hecho el amor de esa manera... ¿Por qué tuvo que ser con él?".  
Para tratar de aliviar la pesadez que sentía, se metió a la regadera y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Dejó que el agua la recorriera por completo y comenzó a relajarse. Tanto así fue que no escuchó que alguien abría la puerta del baño...  
Así que ya vino tu dueño a reclamar lo que supuestamente le pertenece, ¿no?.- dijo de pronto Genzo, quien había corrido el cancel de la regadera y la observaba con furia. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?.- gritó ella, al tiempo que trataba de cubrir su desnudez.- ¿Qué no respetas la intimidad de los demás? ¡Lárgate!

Lily trató de tomar una toalla pero Genzo la tomó del brazo.

Supongo que ahora te le vas a entregar a él, ¿no?.- le dijo.- Ahí está lo que tanto querías, tu experiencia de sentirte viva.

¡Suéltame!.- Lily forcejeaba pero el muchacho era extremadamente fuerte.- ¡Voy a gritar si no te vas en este instante!

Genzo le soltó el brazo y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

¿Por qué, Lily? ¿Por qué con él... y no conmigo?.- le preguntó en voz baja.

¿Qué...?.- tartamudeó ella, pero no pudo continuar porque él la besó.

Una vez más, ambos se olvidaron de todo; solo eran dos cuerpos jóvenes con el deseo de fundirse en uno solo...

Lily desnudaba a Genzo mientras que él la acariciaba. Comenzaron a hacerse el amor mientras que el agua caliente caía sobre sus cuerpos desnudos... Las manos de Genzo exploraban nuevamente toda la piel de Lily, sus labios rozaban su cuello, sus hombros desnudos, su boca... Lily acariciaba con sus manos la espalda de Genzo, clavó sus uñas cuando él comenzó a hacerle el amor... Y así, entre beso y beso, entre caricia y caricia, ambos cayeron en el umbral a donde llevan los placeres del deseo...

Cuando terminaron, el agua caliente se había acabado. Genzo salió de la regadera y se vistió sin secarse, sin mirar a Lily siquiera. Ésta se recargó contra la pared al tiempo que trataba de evitar que su corazón se enamorara del hombre que acababa de hacerla suya por segunda ocasión...

Wakabayashi se dirigió a su cabaña pensando que era un completo estúpido, se había dejado llevar nuevamente por sus emociones, algo que casi nunca le pasaba. Después de comprobar que, efectivamente, Salvatore Gentile estaba allí, se había dirigido rumbo al albergue de Lily, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué o para qué. Había estado espiándola desde la ventana, vio cuando se desnudó y cuando entró a la regadera. Fue en ese momento cuando volvió a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y entró a la habitación de Lily a través de la ventana. El resto, es historia...

"No estás manejando esto con calma", reclamó una voz en su interior. "Lo que tienes que hacer es alejarte de ella, para sacártela de la cabeza". "¿Y crees que eso baste?", gritó otra voz". "¡Mientras menos la vez más piensas en ella!

Por eso digo que el amor solo te distrae.- murmuró Genzo, para sí.

De pronto, se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"¿Cómo?", gritó la primera vocecilla interior. "¿Acaso dijiste _amor_?"

No. ¡De ninguna manera!.- gritó Genzo, al llegar a su cabaña.- No quise decir amor. ¡Yo no estoy enamorándome de Lily!

"_Y si eso es cierto, ¿por qué no consigues sacarla de tus pensamientos?_"

De pronto, llamaron a la puerta. Wakabayashi abrió y se encontró con Berenice, la nueva asistente del equipo.

¡Hola! Solo venía a ver si se te ofrece algo.- dijo la muchacha.

No, muchas gracias.- respondió Genzo, un tanto alterado.

¿Te sientes bien?

En realidad, no del todo...

¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Pues...

Genzo vaciló unos instantes antes de dejar pasar a Berenice al interior. Ambos se sentaron en un sofá-cama que estaba por allí.

¿Qué es lo que te inquieta?.- preguntó Berenice.

La verdad... No me gustaría hablar de eso... .- respondió Genzo, un tanto más calmado.

Entonces, ¿de qué te gustaría hablar?

Pues sinceramente, de nada. Solo quiero disfrutar de tu compañía un rato.

Berenice le sonrió y Genzo pensó que era una chica linda y agradable. La muchacha se dedicó la siguiente media hora a hablar de cosas simples y triviales, cosas que distraían la mente de Wakabayashi. Poco a poco, ella se fue acercando más a él, y Genzo nunca hizo el intento de alejarse. Se dijo que, si Berenice intentaba algo, la dejaría hacer. Tal vez eso lo haría olvidar el recuerdo de la dulce piel de Lily...

Efectivamente, al poco rato Berenice se acercó tanto a él que Genzo pudo percibir el aroma de su perfume. Tomó el rostro de ella con sus manos y comenzó a besarla. Ella no tardó en pegar su cuerpo al de él, al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban la espalda musculosa de Genzo por debajo de la camisa aun húmeda que él llevaba...

Él comenzó a besarla en el cuello, y poco a poco sus labios comenzaron a ir más abajo... Pero de pronto, algo pasó. Al observar a la muchacha, Genzo vio como la cabellera pelirroja de Berenice se convertía en una reluciente y larga cabellera castaño oscuro, y al mirar a la chica a los ojos, no vio las pupilas grises de Berenice, sino los profundos ojos negros de Lily. Ella lo besó con pasión durante varios segundos.

Lily... .- susurró Genzo cuando Berenice concluyó el beso.

Ésta inmediatamente se hizo para atrás.

¿Qué dijiste?.- inquirió ella.

No dije nada.- contestó Genzo, incrédulo y muy sorprendido.

Sí dijiste algo.- dijo Berenice, con voz dolida, al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá-cama.- Murmuraste el nombre de otra mujer... Ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan intranquilo... Estabas pensando en ella...

Y sin decir nada más, Berenice salió llorando de la cabaña.

Wakabayashi observó el horizonte que se perfilaba por la ventana. Una y otra vez venían a su mente escenas de la noche anterior, cuando tuvo a Lily entre sus brazos...

Las horas comenzaron a pasar y la tarde cayó. Genzo no tuvo conciencia plena del paso del tiempo hasta que se empezaron a prender las primeras luces del albergue de enfrente. Se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana. A través de ella pudo observar una escena que lo invadió de... Celos. Sí, eso eran, celos, no se le podía llamar de otra forma. Lily y Gentile platicaban muy animadamente, él estaba recargado contra su automóvil y la tenía tomada a ella de la cintura. De vez en cuando, Gentile le daba a Lily un beso en la curva del cuello, mientras que ella se reía. De pronto, él le susurró algo a ella al oído, lo que hizo que súbitamente Lily dejara de reírse. Salvatore la soltó y entró a su cabaña, pero dejó la puerta abierta. Genzo comprendió qué era lo que él tramaba.

Wakabayashi salió, impulsado por sus celos. Lily no lo vio hasta que prácticamente lo tenía enfrente.

¿Ahora qué quieres?.- le preguntó ella, con cara de pocos amigos.

Vas a acostarte con él, ¿verdad?.- le recriminó Genzo, iracundo.

Eso es algo que definitivamente no te importa.

¡No puedes acostarte con él!

¿Y por qué no? Si ya somos novios no le veo el problema...

Al escuchar esta noticia, Genzo palideció.

Tú eres mía, me perteneces.- él la estrechó contra su cuerpo con fuerza.

¡Suéltame! ¡Yo no te pertenezco! ¡Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue una terrible equivocación!

¿Y por qué me pediste ayer que te hiciera mía?.- Genzo tomó la cara de Lily con una mano y la acercó a la suya.

Eso... Eso solo fue producto del momento... .- tartamudeó ella, sintiendo que estaba peligrosamente cerca de caer en sus redes nuevamente.

Pero su orgullo no la dejó flaquear, inmediatamente empujó a Genzo con todas sus fuerzas y se soltó de su abrazo.

Escúchame bien de una buena vez, Wakabayashi.- continuó Lily, mirándolo retadoramente.- Una noche de sexo casual no te convierte en mi dueño. Se necesita algo más que un par de encuentros imprevistos para que puedas decir con toda seguridad que "te pertenezco". Que eso te quede bien claro.

Lily se dio la media vuelta y entró en la cabaña, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Wakabayashi regresó a su estancia y se dejó caer en el sofá. Su mente no dejaba de imaginarse a Lily entre los brazos de Gentile, no podía dejar de imaginar que él la estaba haciendo suya en esos instantes. Los celos y la rabia que sentía alcanzaron un punto crítico.

Se empezaron a escuchar los primeros acordes de una canción, proveniente de algún radio localizado en alguna de las cabañas cercanas.

¿_Ahora quien, si no soy yo?_

_Me miro solo en el espejo y me siento estúpido... Ilógico..._

_Y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor de tu piel..._

_Tus besos , tu sonrisa eterna y el alma en un beso_

_En un beso va el alma y en mi alma está el beso que pudo ser..._

Wakabayashi salió nuevamente de la cabaña y se dirigió hacia el campo de entrenamiento que estaba cerca de allí. Se detuvo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Gritaba de rabia, de celos... Y de desesperación...

**Notas:**

_¿Ahora quien?_, interpretada por Marc Anthony.

¡Ouch! Sí que me dolió hacer que otra chica se le acercara a Genzo, me costó muchísimo trabajo y eso que en realidad no hicieron gran cosa.


	6. Moja mi corazón

**Capítulo 6.- Moja mi corazón.**

Comenzó a llover. Wakabayashi llevaba ya varias horas entrenando sin descanso. No le importaban ni la lluvia ni la noche, no le importaba nada. Sabía que si se detenía el peso de la situación de la que estaba huyendo caería sobre él.

Demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta de la verdad. Ahora que ya nada podía hacer, se había dado cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía... Su obstinación y su orgullo lo habían llevado a esto...

Era ya de madrugada cuando Lily pasó cerca del campo de entrenamiento. Ella no sabía qué estaba haciendo allí. Un sentimiento poderoso la sacó de la cama y la hizo ir hasta ese lugar. Todas las luces del campo estaban prendidas y Lily vio también que estaba accionado el aparato que aventaba balones de manera automática.

"¿Quién rayos puede estar entrenando con este clima y a estas horas?", se preguntó. Al acercarse más obtuvo su respuesta.

¡Wakabayashi!.- gritó ella, al verlo.- ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

Qué no ves, estoy entrenando.- musitó él, débilmente.

Wakabayashi estaba parado a pocos metros de ella, con la cabeza baja y los puños apretados. Lily en seguida notó que algo le estaba ocurriendo. Se acercó más hasta quedar frente a él, y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Genzo súbitamente se dejó caer hacia adelante. Lily apenas si tuvo tiempo de abrazarlo y maniobrar para que no cayera encima de ella. Logró hincarse y hacer que él se hincara, aunque la cabeza de él quedó recargada contra al pecho de ella, mientras que los brazos de Lily envolvían el tórax de Genzo.

¡Válgame!.- gritó Lily, a notar lo caliente que estaba la cabeza de Genzo.- ¡Pero si tienes fiebre! Tenemos que ir a resguardarnos de la lluvia, hay que ir a buscar un doctor y...

Te necesito... .- murmuró Genzo, interrumpiéndola.

¿Q... qué?.- tartamudeó Lily.

Ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo. Te necesito conmigo... .- continuó diciendo Genzo, en susurros.- No consigo sacarte de mis pensamientos, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti...

Wakabayashi, ahora no... .- Lily trató de detenerlo pero Genzo no se lo permitió.

Ahora. Tiene que ser ahora, ya no puedo pretender que te detesto porque no es verdad... La primera vez que te vi... No supe que hacer... El impacto que causaste en mí fue tan intenso que no supe qué camino tomar... Nunca había sentido lo que sentí al verte por primera vez... Lo más fácil para mí fue fingir que te detestaba, porque no supe que hacer con la enorme atracción que tengo hacia ti... Todo este tiempo me he estado engañando a mi mismo... Creyendo que te odio, creyendo que eras una molestia para mí... Pero el otro día, cuando te vi llorando, algo se desató en mi interior... Cuando mojaste mi corazón con tus lágrimas supe que en verdad... Que en verdad te amo, Lily...

Genzo... .- murmuró Lily, tratando de contener el llanto.

Segundos después, Genzo se desmayó en los brazos de Lily.

Varias horas después, Genzo despertó. Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser la habitación de un hospital. Volteó para todos lados para ver si alguien estaba con él, pero no vio a nadie, así que apretó el botón para llamar a las enfermeras que estaba cerca de su cama. Al poco rato entró una enfermera de edad madura, muy sonriente.

Veo que ya despertó.- le dijo.- ¿Cómo se siente, joven?

Un poco mejor.- respondió Genzo.- ¿En qué ciudad estamos?

En Colonia. Sus amigos lo trajeron ayer, con fiebre muy alta. Tuvo mucha suerte, estuvo a un tris de pescar una neumonía. Los jugadores como usted deberían tener más consideración con su salud.

En esos momentos entró en doctor a la sala, quien al ver que su paciente estaba despierto se acercó para examinarlo.

¿Cómo se siente?.- le preguntó.

Mejor, gracias.- volvió a responder Genzo.

Bien... Por favor... Tome aire.- ordenó el doctor, al tiempo que auscultaba el pecho de Genzo con un estetoscopio.- Ahora suéltelo... Otra vez... Muy bien, pues no hay datos de enfermedad en sus pulmones, y las radiografías salieron limpias. Se salvó usted de ésta, señor Wakabayashi, si las cosas siguen así podré darlo de alta mañana por la mañana.

¿Tiene que ser hasta mañana? ¿No puede ser hoy mismo?.- preguntó Genzo, un tanto inquieto, pues deseaba salir cuanto antes de ese lugar para saber qué era lo que había pasado con Lily.

Sí, tiene que ser hasta mañana. Es necesario que se quede esta noche bajo vigilancia médica para evitar cualquier complicación.

El médico anotó las indicaciones en el expediente y después salió de la habitación, seguido por la enfermera, aunque ésta no tardó en volver, acompañada por Schneider, Levin y Sho.

¿Se siente bien como para recibir visitas?.- preguntó la enfermera.

Claro.- contestó Wakabayashi.

¿Cómo te sientes, amigo?.- preguntó Schneider.- Nos diste un buen susto.

De veras que te puedes llegar a obsesionar con el sóccer, ¿eh?.- añadió Levin.

Mira que no conseguíamos bajarte la fiebre, tuvimos que venir a toda prisa al hospital más cercano.- terció Sho.

De verdad que se los agradezco. Lamento haber causado tantas molestias pero no está mal que sirvan para algo de vez en cuando.- contestó Genzo.

¡Ja! ¡Mira quien habla!

Genzo temía preguntar. Una parte de él ansiaba saber en dónde estaba Lily, pero al mismo tiempo no quería escuchar la noticia de que ella había vuelto a Munich con Salvatore. "¿Realmente le dije que la amaba?", pensó, "Todo es para mí un tanto confuso... Pero estoy seguro de que le confesé lo que en verdad sentía cuando la tuve entre mis brazos...".

Bueno, amigo.- dijo Sho, de repente.- Nosotros nos retiramos ya...

¿Tan pronto? ¿Cuál es la urgencia?.- inquirió Wakabayashi.

Bueno, es que hay alguien más que desea verte... .- dijo Schneider, en voz baja.- Ha estado muy preocupada por ti, trátala bien, por favor.

Levin y Sho le hicieron una señal de despedida y siguieron a Schneider rumbo a la salida. Wakabayashi se preguntó quien más habría ido a visitarlo. Una corazonada le decía que tal vez...

Hola.- musitó Lily, desde la puerta.- ¿Puedo pasar?

Claro, por favor.- respondió Genzo.

¿Cómo te sientes?.- le preguntó ella, con timidez.

Mucho mejor, sino fuera porque el médico no me dejó salir hoy, ya me hubiera ido.

Ya veo. Me alegro.- ella evitaba todo tipo de contacto visual. Se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama, pero se limitó a verse las uñas.

Quiero desearte lo mejor.- dijo Genzo, después de un rato.

¿Cómo?.- Lily al fin volteó a verlo.

Sí. Espero que seas muy feliz con Gentile, espero que él sepa darte lo que en verdad te mereces... Y también quiero disculparme por comportarme como un idiota contigo, espero que puedas perdonarme alguna vez...

En esos instantes, la enfermera regresó y sonrió al ver a la pareja.

¿Ve? Le dije que se recuperaría pronto, no había nada de qué preocuparse.- le dijo a Lily.- Esta señorita ha estado muy preocupada por usted.- añadió dirigiéndose a Genzo.- Le he dicho que usted no estaba en peligro serio pero aun así no conseguía tranquilizarla con nada.

Yo... Me sentía culpable.- murmuró Lily, agachando la cabeza de nuevo.

Y a ver si puede hacer que coma de nuevo. Se ha pasado aquí todo el tiempo, sin dormir y sin probar bocado, se puso en el plan de que no se iría hasta saber que usted estaría bien.

Genzo miró a Lily con curiosidad. ¿En verdad ella había estado tan preocupada?

Bueno, los dejo solos.- continuó la enfermera.- Supongo que tienen muchas cosas qué decirse.- Y se marchó.

Genzo.- dijo Lily, levantando nuevamente la cabeza.- Quiero decirte algo. Tal vez no te importe pero... No pude acostarme con Gentile. No pude... Yo solo... Cada vez que... Cada vez que él me tocaba solo podía pensar en el calor y en la gentileza de tus manos al recorrer mi cuerpo...

Lily se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la cama.

Cuando me confesaste que me querías mi corazón saltó de alegría... .- continuó.- Y casi me volví loca de la desesperación cuando te desmayaste entre mis brazos... Yo no sé que fue lo que me hiciste... Pero desde que estuve entre tus brazos solo he deseado volver a sentirme en ellos... Porque solo allí he encontrado la paz que con tanta desesperación he estado buscando en mi música... Yo... Yo te amo, Genzo.

Al escuchar esto, Genzo tomó con delicadeza el rostro de Lily y la besó tierna y profundamente. Ella se dejó envolver por el calor de su abrazo.

Mi niña mimada. No sabes cuánto te amo... .- susurró Genzo, una vez que se separaron.

Tal vez eran como agua y aceite, pero el destino los había hecho el uno para la otra.


	7. Epílogo

Sentimiento equivocado.

**Epílogo.**

Genzo y Lily estaban sentados en una silla de madera localizada en las cercanías del lago. Ella estaba recostada sobre él, y él la tenía abrazada por detrás. Ambos estaban cubiertos por una cobija, y está de más mencionar que no llevaban nada puesto. Estaba amaneciendo, y ambos disfrutaban de la tranquilidad del lugar después de pasar una larga noche juntos.

Lily tenía su cabeza recargada contra el pecho desnudo de Genzo y él le besaba el cabello de vez en cuando. Ninguno decía palabra alguna, simplemente se dedicaban a gozar de la compañía del otro, después de haberse demostrado su gran amor de mil y una maneras. Habían vuelto varias veces al lago después de aquel retiro, ocurrido años atrás, en donde ambos habían descubierto que el supuesto odio que sentían el uno por la otra era en realidad amor. Pero ninguna vez había sido tan especial como ésta, pues ahora su relación ya estaba fortificada por una promesa de amor eterno.

Ambos se encontraban allí de luna de miel, después de un casamiento que había causado revuelo entre los conocidos de ambos y entre la prensa también, cabe mencionarlo. Genzo se había convertido en el mejor guardameta de toda Europa y se decía que su participación sería una clave fundamental para la victoria del equipo japonés en la próxima Copa del Mundo. Lily había logrado su sueño de convertirse en una gran cantante de ópera y se decía que su nombre pronto sería pronunciado con la misma admiración con la que se mencionaban los nombres de Luciano Pavarotti, Plácido Domingo y María Calas. Evidentemente, eran personalidades completamente opuestas, y nadie ignoraba que Genzo y Lily se detestaban mutuamente cuando se conocieron; éstas eran las razones por las cuales nadie podía creer que terminaran por casarse. Sin embargo, a ellos no les importaba lo que los demás pensaran, estaban muy seguros de su amor y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Te amo, Lily, mi niña mimada.- susurró Genzo al oído de Lily.

Te amo, Gen.- murmuró Lily, al tiempo que acariciaba el brazo de Genzo que él tenía alrededor de su cintura y le tomaba la mano. En el dedo anular de ambos brillaron las alianzas de matrimonio.

La grabadora que habían llevado tocaba música a un volumen bajo pero audible. Una canción comenzó, y ambos sintieron que esa melodía reflejaba todo lo que sentían en esos momentos:

_¿Quién diría, quién diría que son años _

_los que ya llevamos juntos de la mano?_

_Si que te ame y que me ames es una ironía..._

_¡Qué bendición la mía_

_despertar junto a ti cada día! _

**Notas:**

_¿Quién diría?, _interpretada por Ricardo Arjona (bueno, creo que así se llama la canción pero no estoy segura, no me cuelguen si me equivoco).

Le cambié el epílogo porque el anterior no me gustó, se me hizo medio chafa.

Bueno, pues este fic estuvo muy cortito pero necesitaba acabarlo lo antes posible. Es el primer fic _Lemon_ que hago, espero que no haya quedado tan mal. Por cierto, nuevamente les repito que yo no escribí el fic de "Amor en las Olimpiadas", es una completa coincidencia que en ese fic haya otro personaje que también se llame Lili.

2

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


End file.
